


Perfect Pebbles---完美礼物

by knight_fury (psychobabblers), swaiil



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chinese, Crack?, M/M, Penguins, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychobabblers/pseuds/knight_fury, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaiil/pseuds/swaiil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯找到了送给克拉克的最佳礼物。<br/>灵感来自企鹅求爱时会外出寻找最漂亮的小卵石给自己配偶当礼物的梗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Pebbles---完美礼物

**Author's Note:**

> Written by knight_fury (psychobabblers) , I just translate this cute passage into Chinese :)  
> Here is the link [Perfect Pebbles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/286223/chapters/456726?page=1&show_comments=true#comment_693266)

        就是这样，毫无形象地躺在地上。在花费了好几天宝贵的捕鱼时间后，布鲁斯终于找到了它，完美的小家伙。圆润而不肥硕，光泽而不耀眼，粗看觉得颜色很普通，和地上其他的石块没什么区别，细看的话就会发现，它是由灰色与蓝色的圆纹交织而成的，像漩涡一样。这太适合克拉克了。  
        布鲁斯小心翼翼地叼起鹅卵石，迈着步子摇摇晃晃的去找另一只企鹅。‘这一点儿也不难。’他心想，因为就算他声明了自己要一个鹅待着的时候，他的同伴也会不折不饶地扑上来烦他的。  
        在布鲁斯仔仔细细找遍了海滩每个角落后，假设被证明不成立，他甚至还傻乎乎地去询问了其它的企鹅克拉克去哪里了。‘这就是当你假设了某件事情之后会发生的事’，布鲁斯酸酸地想着，烦恼得想要砸吧砸吧自己的喙，结果想起来鹅卵石还叼着呢，便悻悻的住嘴了。  
        见鬼的克拉克怎么老是这么特殊呢？  
        徒劳的寻找了几个小时后，布鲁斯只好盘坐在他最喜欢的岩脊上，并对每一只试图靠近的企鹅都绷着一张臭脸。  
        他的尖喙因为长时间的叼着那块石头而疼痛，但布鲁斯还是顽固地不愿意松开嘴。  
        克拉克的身影出现在远方时，天已经黑得差不多了。这个时候。布鲁斯已经放弃了，那块鹅卵石就躺在他的蹼足旁，他饿极了，可是他不敢走开去捕鱼。花了这么长时间找到的完美、漂亮的小石块，他可不愿意属于他的爪中之物被别人顺走。  
        克拉克齐足跳到岩石上--布鲁斯的岩石--而且是毫无畏惧地。他大声叫唤着“布鲁斯！”，前提是有人能听出来的话，因为他嘴里正叼着一条肥美的银鱼呐！克拉克把鱼衔到布鲁斯的足下，然后歪着头露出了一个萌企鹅的微笑，和身后地平线上最后一抹日光相映成辉，布鲁斯觉得自己快不能呼吸了。  
        “我说过我不需要你的帮助，克拉克。”布鲁斯出于习惯地反驳道，可是肚子里的咕咕声让他马上就后悔了。幸运的是，克拉克根本没有听进去这番话，而是低头开始梳理起自己的羽毛。  
       布鲁斯一口就把鱼吞了下去，饥饿感瞬间缓解了很多。克拉克伸长了脖子，试图用喙梳理颈后不听话的羽毛。布鲁斯靠近他，帮克拉克梳理起羽毛，克拉克不禁闭上了眼睛，他们就这样靠在一起，相互梳理着对方的毛发，沉浸在两鹅的世界中。  
        克拉克似乎一点儿也不着急离开，‘时机正好’，布鲁斯对自己说到。就像在潜入深海前的犹豫瞬间，你必须得克服对水中饥饿利齿的恐惧，才能一跃而下。“我有东西要给你。”布鲁斯说，克拉克睁开眼睛，再一次的歪歪头，雀跃地望着布鲁斯。  
        布鲁斯把石块衔到克拉克的脚下，满意的看着克拉克吃惊地睁大了眼睛。  
        所以，当克拉克像变魔术一样也衔出来一块鹅卵石时，布鲁斯也同样大吃了一惊。显然的，克拉克是一只大力怪企鹅，他当然能够同时衔起一块石头跟一条鱼。  
        一个可怕的想法出现在布鲁斯的大脑里，‘这不会是其它的企鹅送给克拉克的吧？’这个想法让人无法忍受。‘就是这样，’布鲁斯心想，蔚蓝的海洋就在你面前舒展着身姿，诱惑着你进入，在海面下却暗自盘旋着鲨鱼锋利的锯齿。“这块石头挺好的。”他还是跳了进去，克拉克则兴奋地上下摇晃着他的企鹅头。  
        “你从哪弄到的？”布鲁斯问，心如此不受控制地跳动着，他觉得另一只鹅一定听得到他快速的心跳声。  
        “就在捕鱼的那块儿的悬崖上，”克拉克快活的回答到，完全没有注意到布鲁斯的内心纠结。‘哈’，布鲁斯不禁松了一口气，‘这就是克拉克消失了一整天的原因。布鲁斯用嘴，把他那块像天空与海洋般、蓝灰色的鹅卵石轻轻地推近克拉克。克拉克则把他那块午夜般深邃的黑色石块推近布鲁斯，结果推得太过了，克拉克只好踌躇地用喙爱抚着布鲁斯的头。  
        “所以你答应了？”看到布鲁斯并没有咬他，克拉克问道。  
        “我本来也要问这个问题的，”布鲁斯回答道。  
        “Yes.”克拉克爽快的回复，看到布鲁斯小开心的挥了挥翅膀，尽管他永远不会承认这个的。“你呢？”  
        “好吧，克拉克，”布鲁斯充满深情地回答道。看在另一只企鹅那些绝妙的幻想、宏伟的目标的份上---尽管企鹅永远也飞不起来，不管克拉克怎么坚持也好--在某些方面，克拉克的确是只笨企鹅，布鲁斯心想，在他面前布鲁斯总是无所畏惧。他用爪子把两块鹅卵石垒在一起，“我一直是属于你的。”  
        在这个夜晚，以及以后的每一个夜晚，这两块鹅卵石都一起躺在岩石上，在繁星的照耀下发光，在海浪的波涛声中，永恒地陪伴着身旁那两只依偎在一起熟睡的企鹅。


End file.
